


All or Nothing

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Castiel, Artist Castiel, Asexual Balthazar, Asexual Character, Awkward Crush, Balthazar Flirts, Balthazar has a knack for getting into trouble and dragging Castiel down with him, Balthazar is a huge flirt, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Castiel and Balthazar are roommates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Balthazar, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pansexual Castiel, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, Socially Awkward Castiel, more tags as the story progresses, non-con elements, prompt, with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is the charming, handsome, flirtatious roommate Cas most definitely didn't want.  Cas is the too quiet, nervous little nerd that Balthazar believes will cramp his lifestyle.</p><p>Cas is quiet, reserved, socially awkward and suffering from anxiety.  All he wants is to be able to sit quietly in his dorm room and do his homework, get through the next four years of college and graduate.  Unfortunately the fates had other plans.  They gave him the loudest, most flamboyant roommate he could have ever anticipated.</p><p>Are they going to be able to find some kind of common ground and learn to get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture at the beginning of the story. I am putting this up unebeta'd, but if my beta gets the time later, I'll fix it. For now, it's not the end of the world. This will be a WIP, but you all now he by now, I'm excellent about completing fics and posting regularly. I hope you like it!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1453064568.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

Cas read the number on the paper the office had given him for the third time. Yep, this was the right room. Music was pumping from it, techno by the sound of it. He frowned as he tried the knob and it turned. Opening the door the music grew louder and the smell of body sweat hit him so hard he gagged. As he stepped into the small room he could see people everywhere. There were people standing in the doorway to the small bathroom, people standing on the only bed in the room, people leaning against every surface, including the bed frame waiting for his own mattress, people standing in the middle of the room. Just people. _Everywhere_. 

He could feel his anxiety threatening to ramp up so with shaky hands he pulled out the bottle of pills he was almost never without, the ones that kept his nerves in check, and he popped one in his mouth. Someone bumped him and he jumped back. Someone had to have gotten this wrong. This couldn’t possibly be his dorm room…

“Hello, handsome. Are you my new roommate?” 

Cas looked up to see a guy with perfectly styled blonde hair and curious blue eyes looking at him.

“I’m Castiel, but I-I go by Cas. I-I was told this was my new r-room.” He forced himself to speak loud enough to be heard over the music. 

“Well, you’re in the right place, gorgeous. I’m Balthazar. Would you like a drink?” The guy offered Cas a red cup that contained a blue liquid. He shook his head.

“N-no. I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Balthazar withdrew the cup and cocked his head. It was unnerving to be on the receiving end of this stranger’s attention.

“Can’t. I just took my anxiety meds. I…don’t handle crowds well.” Cas admitted. The other man’s eyes widened.

“Oh. Oh! Well then, let’s fix that, shall we?” Balthazar held the rim of the cup between his teeth and clapped his hands loud enough that everyone in the room looked at him.

“First day of school’s party has officially ended. Don’t expect another one this year. Be gone now, will you please?” He had to yell to be heard above the music but the way people were whining and shooting him dirty looks told him they’d heard him just fine. Someone turned the music off and then people were shuffling towards the door, everyone murmuring goodbye to Balthazar as they went. Once the room was empty he turned to look at his new roommate.

“Well, welcome to Lewis Hall, Cassie. Ignore the mess, I’ll have it cleaned up here in a minute.” Balthazar began collecting cups, heading towards the bathroom to dump them out.

“You have an accent.” Cas noticed.

“You’re observant. I do. I’m English, here on a student visa. Where are you from?” Balthazar asked.

“Illinois. Pontiac.” Cas replied.

“Never heard of it.” Balthazar came out of the bathroom with a garbage bag and began collecting empty cups and trash.

“No one has. I’m just glad to be out of there.” Cas set down the bag he’d forgotten was slung over one shoulder and began working to pull the mattress that was his out from behind the bed frame so that it could be laid out. He had brought three sets of clean sheets with him and he was looking forward to finally getting settled in. It had been a long drive.

“Where are your things?” Balthazar asked.

“Down in my car.” Cas replied. The other man’s eyes lit up.

“You have a car?”

Cas eyed the other man warily. “Yes, I do. It’ll take me a while to bring all of my stuff up here though.”

“No it won’t because I’m going to help.” Balthazar grabbed the last of the empty cups and tied the bag up tight. Cas frowned.

“It’s a lot of stuff.”

“Good, it will give us time to get to know one another better.” Balthazar really was overly cheerful.

“Uh, ok…” Cas put his bag down on the empty mattress and followed his roommate to the door.

“So, Cassie. How do you feel about orgies?” Balthazar asked.

Cas rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very, _very_ long year…


	2. Coffee and Hot Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar takes Cas to his favorite cafe. Along the way they take a few minutes to get to know one another a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this fic, based on the picture in chapter one, Cas is the quiet, introverted, awkward Pansexual and Balthazar is the flirty, friendly, colorful asexual. 
> 
> I am pan myself, as I've said in other fics, but also demi, so I get what it's like to be asexual. I also know many other demisexual and asexual people, and I know that some absolutely do not have sex while others will do things to please their partner but do not require anything for themselves. Each orientation, while on a spectrum, has a spectrum of its own. No two pansexuals are alike just as no two asexuals are alike. My best friend is asexual. She does not need to have sex. She'd happily go the rest of her life never having it again, but when she gets into relationships, she has sex for their benefit. But she gets nothing out of it other than the intimacy of having someone close to her. She's not broken, though she thinks she is. 
> 
> Each person is unique and different. For the sake of this story, Balthazar is the type of person that sex just doesn't interest him. That doesn't mean he isn't attracted to people, and at some point I'll work in a more serious love interest for him. It's at that point he'll have to decide what he is wiling to do to please his partner, and what he is not. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. This fic, if I work it right, will cover all four years of college. Right now they're a month in to their freshman year. We have time.
> 
> We're building up to the adventures they're going to be having together. Remember, I was already more than 10,000 words in before I posted the first chapter. So this will probably turn out to be a longer fic. Still deciding where I want to take it since it will now be as much about Cas' friendship with Balthazar as it is Destiel. It's a careful balancing act I'm doing here, lol. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**September~**

Some days Cas thought Balthazar was the roommate from hell. Other days he thought maybe the guy was ok. Today though, he wasn’t sure exactly _which_ category the man fell under. It was a Saturday and for the first time since starting college, Cas didn’t have a ton of homework to do. In fact, he was done, having finished the last of it last night at the library after Balthazar had decided to have some friends over for pizza and movies. The people were still there when Cas got back to their dorm, but he didn’t really care. He was getting used to there almost always being people there. Most he had learned to recognize and was learning to politely greet them when he saw them, and it no longer made him want to crawl in a hole and hide if they said hi to him as he walked to classes, but if they tried to actually stop and _talk_ to him, he grew anxious and looked for excuses to get away as quickly as possible. Balthazar must have said something to them because everyone was very kind, even when Cas was completely tongue tied. What exactly his roommate had said, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t angry about it. In high school he had been the outcast, seen as a freak for his social awkwardness and inability to hold a real conversation with anyone other than the handful of people he actually counted as friends. Oddly enough though, as much of a pain in the ass as Balthazar was, he was easy to talk to, and it was easy listening to the Brit as he babbled about anything from the tight sweaters the girl in his history class wore to how much he despised American teas. In a lot of ways Balthazar reminded him of his older brother Gabe who was very outgoing and made friends so easily. 

Now it was a lazy Saturday morning and Cas was debating on what movie he wanted to pop in his laptop when Balthazar walked in the room.

“Come on, mate, we’re going to go get some coffee. My friend works at a coffee shop on campus and it’s the only place I can get real tea around here.” Balthazar was still towel drying his hair as he walked to his closet. He was dressed in nothing but a low slung pair of sweatpants and Cas has to admit, the guy had a beautiful body. His roommate caught him staring and winked.

“Stop staring, I already know I’m a sexy beast. Get up, put on something that’ll make you look hotter than you already are and let’s get going.”

Cas blinked in surprise. “What?”

Balthazar fished a tee shirt out of his closet and threw it at Cas. “Put that on. I know what a geek you are.”

Cas set his laptop aside and sat up slowly. “You want me to come with you?”

Balthazar had just finished pulling his shirt over his head and paused to look at him. “Well…yes. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Are we?” Cas wasn’t being sarcastic. He was seriously wondering.

“Do you think we’re not?” Balthazar asked.

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t think you liked me enough to consider me one.”

“Cassie, you’re fabulous and while I know I get under your skin a lot, I do enjoy our conversations. Plus you are amazing at deflecting my flirting. I don’t even realize I’m doing it most of the time. You treat me the way I want everyone to treat me. I appreciate that.”

Cas got up and pulled his sweatshirt off so he could put on the tee shirt Balthazar has given him. It was a little tight across the chest but he supposed that was the point. All of Balthazar’s tees were like that. He grabbed the jeans he’d worn the day before switched out the sweatpants he’d been wearing for them. Balthazar had changed into his own jeans, a pair that left little to the imagination, and after making sure he had his wallet and key, Cas followed him out of the room.

“Should I drive?” Cas asked as they headed for the stairs.

“No, it’s not far. Let’s walk and enjoy the last of these warm summer days. It’ll be cold soon and then we’ll never want to leave our room.” Balthazar ran his fingers through his hair before stuffing his hands in his pockets. They stepped out into the bright morning sun and fell in step besides one another.

“So, Cassie.”

Cas turned to look at him. “Why do you call me that?” 

“What, Cassie? I like it. It’s easier to say than _Castiel_.” Balthazar replied.

Cas huffed out a laugh as he buried his own hands in his pockets. As they walked along he looked at the people around them. They weren’t the only ones out enjoying the nice day.

“I go by Cas for a reason.” He pointed out.

“But that doesn’t fit _my_ personality, now does it?” Balthazar asked playfully. The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched up into a small smile.

“I suppose not.” 

“So. Cassie.” Balthazar said again.

“Yes?”

“I know it’s a month into living together but, I’ve found it hard to gauge which way your interests are directed. I have noticed you looking at me, but I’ve also noticed you looking at a couple of the lasses I’ve brought around on movie nights. Would it be accurate to assume you are bisexual?” Balthazar had one hell of a sarcastic streak that Cas had picked up on pretty quickly, but right now the man was being completely serious.

“Uh, close. I’m Pansexual.” Cas replied.

“Are you out?” Balthazar asked.

“I’ve been out since I was fourteen. Thought I was just bisexual, til I met Brian. I dated him all of last year. He’s transgender. My brother explained that I’m actually Pan, and well, it does fit. I just like people in general. It’s more about their personality than what they look like, though I’m not opposed to dating people that are attractive. I just prefer for them to have a nice personality first. See, I met Brian online, so his personality was what I got to know first and I knew right away I wanted to date him seriously. He lived the next town over, so I would borrow my brother’s car and drive over to see him. We broke up because he cheated.” Cas explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Cas shrugged. “I’m over it.”

They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Balthazar spoke up again.

“I don’t honestly know what I am.” He said softly. Cas looked over at him.

“You know it doesn’t matter, right?”

Balthazar nodded. “Yes, I know. But it bothers me when people ask and I don’t honestly know what to tell them. I’m a flirt, I know this. I flirt with everyone because…well, just _because_. I’ve always been that way. I find different people attractive for different reasons.”

“Maybe you’re bi. Or pan.” Cas suggested.

“I don’t know. I don’t really date. I mean, I have, but I don’t do it often.” Balthazar said.

“So long as you’re not bringing people back to the room for late night booty calls.” Cas teased. Balthazar threw his head back and laughed.

“I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere! Cheeky bastard, aren’t you?”

Cas grinned. “Sometimes. When I’m comfortable I can be.”

Balthazar smiled and shook his head. “Well you won’t have to worry about the hot sex late at night, I don’t sleep with people.”

“Since you started college?” Cas asked.

“Since ever. I don’t ever sleep with people. I have no interest.” Balthazar clarified. Cas stared at him for a moment. He’d seen his roommate making out a few weeks earlier with a girl from his biology class.

“But-”

“Kissing is as far as it ever goes. I like to flirt and kissing has its plus points, but I’m not interested in sex.” 

“Oh. So you’re asexual.” Cas looked at the other man who shrugged again.

“Maybe? My physician seems to think there’s something wrong with me. I feel fine though.”

“That’s because there’s nothing wrong with you. Lots of people have no interest in sex. It doesn’t mean they’re broken. My best friend in high school was asexual, it’s the only reason I knew what it was. All the guys wanted her but she earned a reputation as a prude because she wouldn’t put out for them. Our senior year she decided to try it. She was in love with her boyfriend and he’d been asking for a while, so they had sex. Later that night she came over to my house and told me it was awful. It was painful and she didn’t like the sensations involved, or having his hands on her body. They had sex a few more times and she hated it every time. After that she broke down and told him that she was getting nothing out of it, so he stopped pushing her for it. They’re still together but they have this unique arrangement. She…takes care of his needs, and he doesn’t push her for sex. I don’t ask for details, I honestly don’t want to know.” 

“What about you?” Balthazar was curious.

“Me? I love sex. I’m not getting nearly enough of it since Brian and I broke up, but I’m also not desperate to just have sex with anyone. I like to be in actual relationships. The whole dating and getting to know a person is stressful enough as it is. The idea of jumping around from one person to another just to have sex…it causes me way too much anxiety. I want someone I can relax and be myself with. Someone I can fall in love with.” Cas replied honestly. Balthazar bumped his shoulder against his friend’s.

“You and me both, Cassie, you and me both.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee shop was a busy little place and Cas hung back, his anxiety threatening to overwhelm him until Balthazar placed a hand on his shoulder and got right in his face.

“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to, and if they try, I’ll tell them to bugger off, ok?”

Cas smirked. “Who seriously says ‘bugger off’ anymore?”

Balthazar flashed him a smile. “Old habit. My dad says it a lot. Come on, let’s get one of those fancy American lattes and a muffin.”

Cas relaxed a bit and nodded, getting in line next to his friend. “You said one of your friends works here. Is it one that you brought by already?”

“Oh, no. Not yet, anyway. He’s a handsome, manly specimen but I’m not his type.” Balthazar replied, chuckling.

“So he’s straight.” Cas concluded.

“Oh, no, quite the contrary. He just doesn’t like overly flirty people, and his sarcasm is on par with mine, so we tend to clash personality wise. He’s delicious though, as you’ll soon see.” Balthazar nodded at the counter. It was their turn now.

“Balthazar. What brings you in here? Can’t get enough of the caramel lattes or my face?” The man behind the counter asked. Cas’ eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was deep, rich, and incredibly sexy. A perfect match for how attractive he was. Balthazar hadn’t been kidding about that!

“Could you blame me if it was just for your face? Alas, I wanted my roommate here to experience good coffee. He keeps coming home with this shitty, gas station piss water and calling it coffee.” Cas was half hiding behind Balthazar but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. “Dean, meet my roommate and friend, Cas.”

Cas was glad that he hadn’t been introduced as ‘Cassie’. Dean turned his attention away from Balthazar, one eyebrow rising in interest. 

“Hey, Cas. So, you’re not here of your own free will? Shame.” Dean smiled and Cas swore his heart suddenly started beating faster, and for once it wasn’t caused by his anxiety.

“Uh…” Cas forced himself to stop staring at Dean and look up at the menu. If he wasn’t looking directly at Dean, he could manage an answer. “He said the coffee here was good. He also threatened to pour my next cup from the gas station over my head if I brought more home.” Where had _that_ little bit of humor suddenly come from?!

Dean burst out laughing and Cas’ eyes snapped back to his face. He was like a God, so beautiful, and he had the greenest eyes. They sparkled with amusement.

“Sounds like something he’d do. So, what can I getcha?” He asked.

 _‘You, naked in my bed’_ , Cas thought. Yeah, _that_ was never going to happen so he looked up at the menu again. The anxiety was beginning to creep back and he swallowed hard as he tried to find the words. Balthazar seemed to notice and placed a hand gently on his back.

“Cassie here is a bit shy. It would seem they put the people least like one another together as roommates. Not that I mind, he’s a sweetheart, even if I annoy the hell out of him.” 

Cas looked over at his friend and gave him a grateful smile.

“That’s ok. Believe it or not, I’m shy too. I took this job to try and get past it. I plan to be a teacher and I’ll be interacting with people all the time, so I figured it was time I got out of my comfort zone. That doesn’t work for everyone, and honestly? I hate this, pretending to like everyone that comes in here and that I care what kind of coffee or donut they want when all I want to do is go hide in the back. But I come in here every day, and every day it gets a little easier. Hopefully by the time I graduate I’ll be ready to stand in front of a classroom full of obnoxious kids.” Dean gave a shy smile. 

“So, you don’t care what kind of coffee Cassie wants?” Balthazar was flirting on his behalf and Cas wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hug the man or smack him upside the back of his head. Cas turned to look at the barista again and saw his green eyes widen and his cheeks blush.

“What? No! Wait, yes! I care! Damn it!” Dean hissed under his breath. Cas glanced behind them. At least they were the only ones in line, having come in on the tail end of the morning rush. In fact the little café was nearly empty now that it was almost noon. Balthazar was busy laughing. Dean shot him a dirty look. Cas stepped closer to the counter, placing one shaky hand on it to steady himself.

“C-can I get an iced mocha?” He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for placing the order all by himself. If Balthazar hadn’t been with him and if he hadn’t known the attractive barista he doubted he’d have been able to do this on his own.

“Sure, what size?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at him.

“Uh…medium? Wait, it’s good, right? Make it a large.” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Got it. Anything else?”

“Get Cassie one of your muffins.” Balthazar said. Cas looked over at the display case.

“Sure, what kind?” Dean asked. Suddenly Cas had no idea.

“I-I don’t know.” He hated having anxiety. Suddenly he wanted to forget the coffee and muffin and run back to his room and bury himself under his blankets for the rest of the weekend.

“Do you like fruit?” Dean’s tone was gentle and it eased Cas’ anxiety a bit. If he got snippy or impatient he was liable to have a full blown panic attack.

“Does he.” Balthazar purred and elbowed him. Cas snickered and rolled his eyes.

“Y-yes.” 

“Ok, so we have cranberry orange which is actually really good, blueberry, mixed berry, apple strudel, cherry, and lemon poppy. I’d avoid the cherry, it tastes like cough syrup.” Dean dropped his voice as he held one hand up to the corner of his mouth and whispered the last part. He winked and smiled wide which made Cas laugh.

“Dually noted. No cherry. Um, if the cranberry orange is good, I’ll try that.”

“Good choice.” Dean rang up his order. “Seven eighty three.”

“Yikes that’s pricey.” Cas sucked air in through his teeth as he reached for his wallet. Balthazar stopped him and stepped up to the counter.

“I’m treating him since I did drag him in here and forced him to deal with you. Give me a caramel latte, large, extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, and a coffee cake muffin.”

“I-I can pay.” Cas insisted but the hold his friend had on his wrist only tightened.

“No, love. I stressed you out, it’s my treat. We’ll sit in the corner over and eat so Dean can drool over how fabulous my ass looks in these jeans.” Balthazar turned and wiggled his butt and Cas lost it. He burst out laughing.

“In your dreams, Bal.” Dean laughed. He readjusted the order and accepted Balthazar’s credit card. 

“Wait here for the coffees, I’ll be back in a moment.” Balthazar headed for the bathroom leaving Cas standing alone at the counter. For a moment he panicked. There were still no other customers and he was grateful for that. He grabbed the counter as though it were a lifeline and clung to it.

“I think he wants to stuff the front of his pants with toilet paper. Make his junk look bigger.” Dean said with a wink. He was busy making their drinks and Cas had almost missed the joke.

“What? Oh. Wait, he does that?”

Dean laughed and he immediately had Cas’ full attention again. “I don’t know, but knowing him? Probably.”

Cas smiled. Balthazar was a bit flamboyant…

“You might be right.”

“So where are you from, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Illinois. And no, not Chicago.” Cas replied. “People automatically assume that’s where I’m from. I’ve literally been there once.”

“Cool. I’ve been there once too, but it was a long time ago. I’m from Kansas.” Dean set the first drink on the counter and got started on the second one.

“I’ve never been to Kansas.” Cas admitted.

“You’re not missing anything. If you’ve seen one corn field, you’ve seen them all.” Dean gave another heart stopping smile.

“Sounds like my home. So dull.” Cas said.

“What are you in school for?” Dean set the second drink on the counter and added two straws before heading to get their muffins.

“Art history.” Cas replied. Dean looked up, his eyes almost sparkling with interest. 

“You’re an artist?”

Cas blushed, he couldn’t help it. “You could say that.”

“I think that’s really cool. What do you paint?” Dean asked. He set a bag with the muffins on the counter and waited to hear what his answer would be.

“Oh, Cassie paints angels. His paintings are _amazing_. We have a bunch hanging up in our dorm. You should come and see them sometime.” Balthazar said as he walked up. He snatched the bag of muffins off the counter.

“I’d like that. Maybe I will stop by to see them sometime. If that’s ok with you, Cas. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Dean was looking right at him and Cas’ stomach did a flip. The guy was so freaking gorgeous it was making him stupid just trying to talk to him.

“N-no, I wouldn’t mind.” Cas smiled softly as he reached for the drinks. He almost forgot the straws but snatched them up too.

“Come on, handsome, let’s go grab a table.” Balthazar started for a corner table that gave them a clear view of the front counter. Once they were seated he leaned closer and dropped his voice.

“He likes you, I can tell.”

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide with surprise. “You think?”

“I know. I’ve known Dean since the first day of class, and I see how he interacts when he likes someone and when he doesn’t. I flirt with him on purpose, just to see how he’ll react. He sort of rolls his eyes and looks away. With you though he doesn’t do that. He was staring so hard I thought his eyes might fall out of his head, and I’ve never seen him smile that much. Must be those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. Careful or you’ll run away with his heart.” Balthazar teased. Cas snorted around a mouthful of his muffin and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Seriously though, he’s bi but I heard from a little birdy named Charlie who happens to be his best friend that his preferences lean towards men.” Balthazar popped a piece of muffin in his mouth and when Cas looked at him he winked.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Cas laughed. Balthazar grinned.

“Maybe, but since I’m so good at flirting I’m happy to work some magic for you too.”

“He is probably the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever laid eyes on, and he seems really nice. I have trouble asking people out though. Maybe I’ll come back.” Cas chewed on his lower lip for a moment. Could he do it? Could he trust what Balthazar was telling him and take a chance at asking Dean out? What if Balthazar had heard wrong? What if Dean was straight? What if he humiliated himself? God he hated anxiety! With a sigh he pulled his drink closer and stuck the straw in it. 

“This is really good.” He commented once he’s drank some.

“Told you it was.” Balthazar replied smugly. Cas snorted. Balthazar was everything he wasn’t. Loud, flirtatious, bubbly, fearless, yet for some reason he liked the guy anyway. He hoped it was a friendship that would last. His gaze slid back over to the counter were Dean was making a drink for a girl that was busy talking on her phone. When he noticed Cas watching him he smiled. Taking a chance, Cas smiled back. Yes, even if he never worked up the nerve to come in and ask Dean out, he’d definitely be back for these muffins and the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Cas has met Dean. Leave me a comment, let me know what you think.


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally stops by the dorm to see Cas' art at Balthazar's insistence, and of course to see Cas himself.
> 
> Except it happens to be the same night Cas has caved and agreed to go on a date with Dick. A date Balthazar didn't find out about until AFTER he'd invited Dean over.
> 
> What a pickle Balthazar has gotten himself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tag added now for non-con. Dick lives up to his name in this chapter, as you'll soon see. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

OCTOBER~

“Hey, Bal, how have you been?” 

Balthazar was hurrying across campus when he heard footsteps on his right. He looked over to see Dean falling in next to him.

“I am well, thank you for asking. How are you?” he asked.

“I’m good. Been swamped with homework and I was picking up a few more hours at work for a while there but they put me back on my normal shift. What have you been up to?” 

“Up to my ears in homework, darling. Every time I think I’ve caught up, there’s more. It’s never ending,” Balthazar sighed. Dean chuckled.

“I know what you mean. So, seeing anyone?”

Balthazar eyed his friend for a moment. “Are you asking me because you’re genuinely curious or because you want to know if I’m dating Cassie? Because I’m not. Alas, we are not compatible in that aspect, though it did briefly cross my mind when he first moved in. He is delicious with that sex hair and those dreamy blue eyes, isn’t he?”

Dean’s cheeks turned red, and it definitely wasn’t from the cold air. “I, uh…I wasn’t…”

“Yes you were. You never seek me out, so clearly you’re interested and you’re trying to pump me for information. Lucky for you, I’m a gossip whore.” Balthazar winked and Dean relaxed a bit, laughing.

“So tell me, is he at least _into_ guys?” He asked.

“Very much so. As he explained to me he is Pansexual, out and proud for several years now. His last boyfriend’s name was Brian. He doesn’t do casual sex because it’s too stressful trying to constantly meet new people, so he looks for meaningful relationships. He wants someone he can relax and really be himself around. As gorgeous as you are, and as gorgeous as he thinks you are, it’s more about personality for him. Douchebags don’t have a chance with him, just ask Dick Roman. He’s been sniffing around our room for several weeks now, trying to get Cassie to go out with him, but my dear friend is not interested,” Balthazar spoke quickly as he was almost to McConnell Hall, which served as the history building.

Dean didn’t know what part of that information to tackle first. 

“Wait, he said I’m gorgeous?” 

Balthazar laughed. “Of course you didn’t miss that part. Yes, if my memory serves me correctly he said you are the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on, or something close to that.”

Dean smiled to himself. That’s what he’d thought about Cas. His smile faded as he thought of Dick Roman asking Cas out.

“Are you going to the Halloween party this Saturday at Phi Rho Omega?” he asked.

“Yes, I am. I’ll be the one wearing nothing but a halo.” Balthazar winked playfully, which made Dean laugh.

“What about Cas? Is he going?”

Balthazar’s smile faltered. “No, I don’t believe he is. Parties aren’t really his cup of tea.”

Dean’s smile faltered. “Oh.”

Balthazar stopped outside of his building. He had just under five minutes to get to class before he was late.

“Look, I’ll work on Cassie, see if I can’t convince him to go, ok?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, ok. Thanks.”

“Alright, handsome, I need to get to class, to learn useless knowledge about the history of the Great Wall of China. You never did stop by our room either. He sort of lost hope when you didn’t come. You should stop by. Maybe tonight. I’m hinting here, my friend.” Balthazar looked at his watch. “I really have to go. I’ll see you _tonight_?”

Dean nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’ll stop through around seven.”

“Good. Now get to class. See you later!” Balthazar pulled open the door and hurried inside. Three minutes to get to the other end of the history building.

“God I hate physical exertion,” he growled as he started up the steps. If Dean didn’t show up tonight he was going to kick the man’s ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, bloody hell…” Balthazar muttered as he read the note that had been left on his bed.

_Hey, won’t be home til late. I gave in, have a date with Dick tonight. Would have preferred for it to be with Dean but apparently we were both wrong and he’s not interested after all since he never stopped by. I hope Dick turns out to be remotely decent because his smug attitude is a real turn off. I’ll be quiet when I come back. He’s taking me to some Italian restaurant on Sycamore. I hope it’s not crowded! Wish me luck~  
C._

“Fuck!” he cried angrily as he tossed the note aside. A quick check of his watch told him it was almost seven. How long ago had Cas even left? He had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. There was no concern that Cas would like Dick enough to start dating him. He knew Dick actually lived up to his name, and all he wanted was sex, not anything meaningful, but Dean didn’t know that. He was sensitive and clearly smitten with Cas. 

“Fuck!” he repeated. What was the right etiquette in a situation like this? Not sure what to do, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to his co-conspirator in matchmaking.

**BALTHAZAR: Darling, I have messed up terribly. Help!**

It was only a few minutes before he had an answer.

**CHARLIE: What did you do this time?**

**BALTHAZAR: Dean has been lusting over my delicious roommate for weeks now but was too chicken to accept the invitation to come by, until tonight.**

**CHARLIE: Mr. Tall, Dark and Broody? With the sex hair, blue eyes, and smoking hot body?**

**BALTHAZAR: The one and only.**

**CHARLIE: So Dean’s coming by tonight? How is that messing up?**

**BALTHAZAR: Cas won’t be home tonight. He’s on a date with Dick Roman.**

**CHARLIE: Eww, that guy’s a douche pickle.**

**BALTHAZAR: Preaching to the choir, love. Do I get Dean’s number and tell him something came up and not to come? Do I try to hold him here indefinitely until Cas comes back? What the hell do I do?**

**CHARLIE: You’re sure Cas isn’t serious about Dick? Not that anyone could be serious about that creep.**

**BALTHAZAR: No, Dick just finally wore him down, so he agreed to dinner. I don’t think he genuinely likes him at all.**

**CHARLIE: Then I got this. I’ll text you in a bit.**

**BALTHAZAR: Thank you, love! And hurry, he’s supposed to be here any minute!!!**

He tossed his phone on his bed and stripped out of his coat. As he was hanging it up someone knocked at the door.

“Damn it, Charlie,” he growled as he went to the door. Putting on his most pleasant smile he opened it to find Dean standing there.

“Well hello, handsome!”

Dean smiled shyly. “Hey.”

“Um, well…”

Den’s phone began to ring.

“You better get that. Seven o’clock on a Tuesday? Could be important,” Balthazar said. Dean pulled his phone out. It was Charlie.

“Hello?” he asked as he answered the call. “What?! I’ll be there in ten, sit tight!” Dean hung up and looked apologetically at Balthazar.

“I’m sorry, I gotta run, there was an emergency. Maybe I’ll stop by Thursday? Or if you can get him to come to the party…” Dean was already backing down the hall.

“Oh, I’ll have Cassie there, even if I have to knock him out and carry him over my shoulder!” he called after his friend. Dean gave him a thumbs up before turning to run down the stairs.

“Now why the hell did I go and say _that_?!” Balthazar asked himself as he closed the door. Cas was afraid of crowds, and he wanted to drag him to the biggest party of the year? His phone chimed on the bed so he went and grabbed it.

**CHARLIE: You’re welcome.**

**BALTHAZAR: Thank you. I don’t even think he realized Cas isn’t here.**

**CHARLIE: You owe me one 007.**

**BALTHAZAR: If I was as smooth as Bond I would not have made this faux pas in the first place, trust me.**

**CHARLIE: How were you supposed to know he’d have a date with Douchey McDouchebag of Doucheland? You couldn’t. But crisis averted. You better have Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody at the party this weekend. I want to see what Dean’s been going on about all month in person.**

**BALTHAZAR: Yeah, about that. I made another grievous mistake.**

**CHARLIE: Now what?**

**BALTHAZAR: I told Dean I’d have Cassie there, except my mate has social anxiety. He avoids crowds, and this is the biggest party of the year. How in bloody hell am I supposed to get him there?**

**CHARLIE: That’s simple.**

**BALTHAZAR: How so?**

**CHARLIE: Step 1: Tell him casually that Dean stopped by tonight.**

**BALTHAZAR: Dean did say he might stop back again Thursday.**

**CHARLIE: I’ll make sure he does.**

**BALTHAZAR: Okay, so step 2?**

**CHARLIE: Tell him Dean will be at that party.**

**BALTHAZAR: That’s it? That’s your plan?**

**CHARLIE: Promise him you won’t leave his side unless he asks you to, and promise that if he does ask you to, you’ll keep your phone close. He needs someone he can count on to be there for him, that he can lean on when he’s scared. If you really count him as a friend then you’ll do that for him.**

**BALTHAZAR: I do, he’s a good guy. Fingers crossed I can get him to agree to go.**

**CHARLIE: If you don’t, I’ll have to work my magic. Whoop! Gotta go, Dean’s here! Thursday, I’ll make sure he stops by. ;)**

Balthazar breathed out a sigh of relief and deleted the conversation with Charlie. When they were sneaky like this they always got rid of the evidence, lest someone find it and get mad. After putting his phone to charge he sat down at his desk with his homework. A little more than an hour later Cas was walking in the door. He looked up from his laptop. Cas did not look happy.

“Date go well?” he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral. The look Cas shot him told him it had been anything but.

“He’s an asshole.” Cas hung his coat in the closet before disappearing into the bathroom. When he came back he was naked from the waist up. He went to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt.

“What did he do? Please don’t tell me he made you pay.” Balthazar swung his chair around to face the other side of the room where Cas was angrily changing his clothes.

“It started off ok. I ended up having to drive because his car is back at his parents’ house. No big deal, I didn’t mind driving. But we didn’t go to the Italian restaurant as planned. Instead he directs me to this shitty little place that turned out to be like a male version of Hooters. Not only was I highly uncomfortable, as soon as we sat down, he began hitting on our server. The server was nice and ignored Dick’s advances. Once he had our drink orders and walked away, Dick had his hand on my thigh and was leaning in close, like he expected me to just make out with him, right there, in a restaurant! Even as shitty as the place was, I have _some_ class. I took his hand off my leg, but Dick doesn’t take no for an answer. He wouldn’t keep his hands off me, all through dinner. When he _propositioned_ me, I lost it. We had just gotten back in my car to leave and he had the audacity to try and stick his hands down my pants.” Cas spat out the words and Balthazar felt his own horror growing as his friend told him this.

“What did you do? How did you stop him?”

Cas flopped down on his bed and actually growled.

“Lucky for me my server had noticed my discomfort all through dinner and followed us out to the parking lot with another employee. They heard me telling him no over and over and no joke, the server, a nice guy named Victor, he tore the passenger door open pulled Dick out by his collar. Turns out Victor is pre-law and he threatened Dick with harassment charges, said he was a witness as well as three other employees, and that he was on camera. The other guy, Benny, I think his name was, he goes here too. He asked me if I was alright and if I wanted them to call the police. Dick _actually_ started crying! I debated for a moment but in the end decided that a promise from Dick to never come near me again and to never try to take advantage of another person was enough. I don’t for a minute believe he won’t do it again, and I doubt he’ll really leave me alone, but I recorded it with my phone. Dick just doesn’t know. If he comes near me again I’ll go to the cops. I left him in the parking lot, and I came straight back here.”

“Well good for you, and I don’t blame you one bit.” Balthazar was just glad his friend was ok.

“What did you do tonight? Doesn’t look like you had any crazy parties,” Cas joked. 

“No, no crazy parties, but I _did_ have company for a few minutes before something came up,” Balthazar said casually. Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Dean came by. Turns out he’s been working more hours while trying to keep up with his homework, that’s why he didn’t stop by sooner. But he really wanted to see your art.” Balthazar nodded casually towards the paintings that covered the walls on Cas’ side of the room. His friend had sat up and was gaping at him.

“Oh, and of course he wanted to see you too, but…you weren’t here.” Balthazar sighed dramatically before turning back around to face his computer. He began typing away while Cas continued to gape at him.

“Dean.”

“What about him?” Balthazar asked.

“Dean was here. Looking…for me?”

“Well of course. He certainly wouldn’t be here for me, though I do think I am splendid company,” Balthazar said matter of factly.

“Fuck! And I had a date with that douche!” Cas fell back on the bed again and stared up at the ceiling.

“He did mention possibly stopping by this Thursday. And he asked if you were going with me this Saturday.”

Cas sat up on his elbows to look at him. “To that party?”

Balthazar nodded. “Yes. He’s going to be there.”

“It’s a Halloween party?” Cas frowned. He could feel himself getting anxious just _thinking_ about attending an event like that.

“Yes, but it’s supposed to be incredibly fun. If you want to go, you can come with me. I promise to stay with you the entire time, unless you meet someone sexier than me and want me to get lost.” He winked at Cas, pleased by the fact that the other man was smiling.

“I’ll think about it,” Cas said.

“I have an extra costume if you decide you want to go.”

“I have to dress up?” Cas whined.

“Of course! But you’ll be a sexy beast,” Balthazar said, grinning. Cas let himself fall back on the bed again.

“You’re hilarious. Me? Sexy?” 

Yes, he would have to work on his friend’s self-image, and do it quickly. Saturday was right around the corner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't suffer anxiety, you probably think Cas was stupid for not calling the police and reporting it as an assault. For those of you that suffer moderate to severe anxiety, I think you'll understand the panic and need to escape such a confrontation. A need to get back to a place you feel safe, aka, his dorm room. 
> 
> As someone that suffers anxiety I can tell you that I am highly non-confrontational. I avoid conflict at all costs, unless I am backed into a corner. Then I come out with claws at the ready. Confrontation triggers anxiety, no matter what kind of confrontation, so his need to flee outweighed anything else. To people that don't understand anxiety, they see it as an idiot move. What it really is, is self defense, on an emotional level. If you've ever witnessed an anxiety attack, they're different for every single person. For some it's what you think of as the classic "panic attack", with hyperventilation, shaking, even passing out. What some people don't realize is that panic attacks can really be dangerous. My own, they vary. For the most part it's me being frozen to one spot, absolutely terrified, unable to move, to speak, shaking as my heart races. I get dizzy, I can't hear the people around me, therefore I don't hear the people tryning to calm me down. That's a moderate one for me. Sometimes it manifests as extreme irritability. Again, picture the cornered animal with nowhere to excape. I bite at (verbally) people as I try to extricate myself from the situation. I'm usually left shaking and in tears when it's over. For example, I can go into a bar as long as my best friend or someone else I trust is with me. So sometimes my friend and I go out to get a drink or two. One night there were these drunk people (big surprise, right?), and they were trying to force my friend and I into hugging this guy at the other end of the bar. I did not know this man, I did not want him touching me, I didn't want him in my personal space, I just wanted to leave. My best friend ignored my rising panic and since she was driving, there was nowhere for me to really go. So I sat there, feeling like a cornered animal. The drunk guy kept pushing the issue and even though I snapped on him (I rarely ever snap, fyi), he continued to push the issue! Next thing I know the guy from the other end of the bar was standing next to me, and pulling me into a hug. I lost it. Just full on lost it. I got up on shaky legs, made my way into the bathroom and had a full breakdown. Didn't come out for thirty minutes, I was shaking and crying so bad. When I did return my best friend who is usually thoughtful, said I'd just overexaggerated. It was _just_ a hug. That probably hurt worse than anything. The drunk dude came really, REALLY close to my punching the ever loving snot out of him, he has no idea. I didn't call him out on being an ass because that would have meant confronting him, and that caused me even MORE anxiety just to think about it. I'm now constantly on edge if we go out places like that, and that's not fair to me.
> 
> I hope that gives you some idea of what living with anxiety is like. It's not fun, but it can be managed once triggers are learned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	4. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean follows through and shows up at Cas and Balthazar's dorm to see Cas' art first hand, but he sticks around to watch a movie with Cas. Of course Balthazar can't let it go without teasing Cas about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Thursday, Balthazar had friends over as usual. Cas wanted to leave. He wanted to go to the library, the park, anywhere that didn’t have six loud, obnoxious people piling onto his roommate’s bed under the pretense of studying when really they were just smoking pot and watching stupid videos on YouTube. The first couple of times he’d done it, Cas had panicked, worried that any moment the cops would be beating their door down, but it didn’t happen. It didn’t happen the second time, or the third.

Or the tenth.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t still nervous about it, but he was definitely way more relaxed. Maybe the pot had something to do with that. The paper he’d been writing for art appreciation on the history of Baroque and its effect on society during the eighteenth century was done, and nothing else was due. He was kicked back on his bed watching a movie on Netflix when someone knocked at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Balthazar unwound himself from the tangle of people on his bed and went to answer it.

Cas had his headphone on and didn’t even hear the knock so when a moment later his roommate was smacking his foot to get his attention, it startled him. He looked up to see Balthazar staring at him expectantly. 

And next to him stood Dean.

“Oh!” He tore the headphones off and practically leapt off the bed. Dean was busy looking at the paintings and sketches that filled the walls, but he noticed the way Cas flew off the bed. He chuckled and smiled at him.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas had forgotten that Balthazar had mentioned Dean was coming over. How had he forgotten something so important? Dean looked up at the art on the wall again.

“Your work, it’s amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything this good this close up before.”

Cas turned to look up at his walls, allowing himself to see it through Dean’s eyes for a moment. Even if it hadn’t been his own stuff he’d have thought it was good.

“Cassie here is our local celebrity. He has some things being shown at a gallery downtown, and he sold things at a gallery back in Chicago.” Balthazar knew Cas wouldn’t brag for himself, so he did it on his behalf. Dean looked at him for a moment before looking at Cas with renewed interest.

“Ever sold anything?”

Cas nodded. “I’m here on scholarships, my parents don’t…they don’t approve of a career in art. So the money I get from selling my paintings is how I pay for my textbooks and stuff.”

Dean smiled. “And coffee?”

Cas chuckled and nodded. “Yes, and coffee.”

“That’s really cool. What does one of these usually go for?” Dean asked.

Cas blushed and looked down at his sock covered feet. Oh God, he was in _sweatpants_!

“My first one sold for sixty. This last one I sold, it went for five hundred.”

“Holy shit! How long have you been selling them?” Dean’s mouth had fallen open in shock. He couldn’t imagine making five hundred dollars just for painting. Cas was more amazing than he had first thought.

“Since I was fifteen. At first my parents thought it was a fun hobby. My sister worked in an art gallery at the time and showed the owner some of my work, leaving out the fact that I was just a teenager. The owner instantly loved it and asked to see everything I’d done until that point. So she brought in seven of my paintings, the best of what I had at that point. He agreed to hang them and show them, and that’s when she brought me in. My dad went with, and while the owner wasn’t thrilled that I was under age, he believed my art would sell. Took two months before the first one did, but once he moved a piece to the front window, they began drawing interest. My first one to sell was a small piece. Sold for sixty. My parents were proud and my sister bragged to everyone about how I was going to someday be a famous artist. Two weeks later my favorite sold for two hundred. By the end of the month every piece I’d given them had sold out. I was spending every moment of my free time painting while trying to maintain a perfect GPA. When I announced that I wanted to go to school for art, my parents weren’t happy. They see this as a hobby, not a career. My sister though, she fully supports me. She’s been putting out word to galleries all over, and when she travels she takes some of my pieces with her. Thanks to her my art is actually sitting in about four different galleries right now. I have to go to a showing in December at the one here. I’m not really looking forward to it.”

“Why not? You should be proud. These are fantastic. Are they all for sale or are these your personal ones?” Dean looked up at the walls again. Thirteen paintings and at least another dozen sketches.

“These are for sale. My sister has more of them,” Cas replied.

Balthazar had left them, returning to his own bed where he was stretched out with two girls Cas recognized from a few of his own classes. He hadn’t seen some of the others leave.

“It is always like this in here?” Dean asked. He was looking over at Balthazar too.

“More or less. When it’s really bad, I head to the library for some peace and quiet. When I don’t feel like leaving I just curl up in my bed with my sound dampening headphones and drown out everything on his side of the room,” Cas snickered.

“Yeah, I couldn’t get in at the dorms so I share an apartment with four other people. I’d actually prefer this, I think,” Dean said.

“Four other people? Sounds like my house. I’m the youngest of eight.” 

Dean turned to look at him again. “Eight? Wow. It’s me and my younger brother, that’s it. That’s enough.”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, it’s not so bad. My sister? The one that works in the gallery? She’s thirty seven and the oldest. Naomi is her name. So she was long gone by the time I was born. I really only grew up with my brothers Michael and Luke, twins that are twelve years older than me, my sister Rachel, who is six years older than me, and my brother Gabe, who is three years older than me. By the time I was old enough to remember much of anything, Michael and Luke were in high school. My brother Rafe is thirty five, my sister Hael is thirty four, and my brother Bart is thirty three. Mom and dad were…busy for a few years there.” 

Dean laughed. “I’d sure say so! It’s cool though. But at least you get where I’m coming from. I can’t really work full time at the café, not while going to school full time. I’m on a scholarship too, and I have to work my ass off to keep my GPA up. I couldn’t afford to go here otherwise. But I have to cover my part of the rent and utilities, and I buy my own food. I’m lucky I get my own room. It’s barely bigger than a broom closet, but it’s my sanctuary.”

“I’d like to say that about here, but Balthazar is highly social so more often than not, there are other people here,” Cas said with a heavy sigh.

“He’s not having mad sex with you here in the room, is he?” Dean asked. Cas laughed and quickly shook his head.

“Balthazar? No, never. Just dancing, watching movies, this.” He motioned towards where Balthazar was now kissing one of the girls. His hand never once moved from the waist, even when she scooted right up against him.

“Someone’s getting lucky tonight, it looks like,” Dean joked.

“Oh, no. She’ll be leaving here shortly,” Cas said. Dean looked puzzled for a moment.

“You’ll have to talk to him about it more. It’s not my place to talk about other people,” Cas told him. Dean nodded.

“You’re right. It’s not my business anyway. I just thought that with as flirty as he is, and the rumors I keep hearing that he was a love ’em and leave ’em type. It’s a big reason why I avoided his advances like the plague. That and he’s a little too obnoxious for my taste. For dating, at least. For friends, that’s fine though.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. He’s a good guy though, once you learn to ignore the flirting. I’ve never been called darling so much in my life.” Cas stifled another laugh when his friend looked in his direction.

“He’s fun though, right? We all need a little fun in our lives.” Dean looked down at the bed. “Mind if I sit?”

“No, go ahead,” Cas said quickly. He hadn’t even realized his anxiety had faded into the background and that conversation with Dean flowed easier than he had thought it would. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, and Cas sat down next to him.

“So what were you doing tonight?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I was watching a stupid, cheesy movie on Netflix,” Cas admitted.

“Oh yeah? You know, Netflix and chill is more fun with another person.” Dean flashed him a smile that made Cas’ heart race, and for once it wasn’t with anxiety. It took his brain a moment to realize Dean was flirting. His eyes widened and his cheeks got hot.

“Um, it’s sort of hard to with that going on.” He jerked a thumb in Balthazar’s direction. Dean smiled wider and Cas was struck by how absolutely perfect the man’s face was. He’d definitely be sketching it later.

“So what movie are you watching all by your lonesome?” Dean put one hand on the bed and leaned on it, angling his body closer to Cas’.

“I-I like horror movies. I’m watching an English movie called Storage 24.”

“I know that movie! A bunch of people are trapped in a storage facility after an alien crash lands there, and the one guy keeps trying to win back his girlfriend.” Dean’s eyes lit up as he talked about the movie.

“That’s the one. It’s my first time seeing it, so please, no spoilers.” The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched up in a small smile. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean winked and Cas was pretty sure he was going to fall down dead. For a moment they sat in silence.

“I can, um, go, so you can watch your movie.” Dean sat up but he didn’t get up from the bed right away. Cas realized this was his cue.

“Or…you could stay and watch it with me.” He hadn’t realized he was going to make the offer until the words were already out of his mouth, but once they were and he saw the happy smile on Dean’s face, he had no regrets.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Dean stripped off the leather jacket he was wearing and kicked off his shoes before crawling up the bed to lay back against the pillows next to him. He scooted closer until their thighs were touching, and Cas set the laptop down half on his leg and half on Dean’s.

“Did you eat yet?” Dean asked him.

“Um, no. And his weed isn’t helping,” Cas said with a laugh.

“I bet. How about I get us a free pizza? Sound good?”

Cas looked up at him, suddenly hyper aware of just how close Dean was at that moment. 

“F-free? How do you get it free?”

“One of my roommates, he delivers pizzas. Gets them free for us all the time. He’s out making deliveries tonight. What do you usually get?” Dean pulled out his phone and started typing out a message.

“Sausage or pepperoni most of the time, but I’ll eat anything, really.” Cas watched him type out the message. A minute later he got a response, and Dean angled the phone just enough that Cas couldn’t see the text, but whatever it was, it had the man blushing hard. He shoved the phone in his pocket.

“It’ll be here in about twenty. He says he already has six deliveries here on campus.”

Cas nodded and settled back against the pillows. It was unnerving having Dean sitting so close. He rewound the movie back to the beginning and started it again. Paying attention to it was not easy though, not with Dean pressed up against his side. He glanced over at Balthazar who had a smug expression on his face, and every time he looked over at the other bed he caught that same self-satisfied smile. The bastard even winked at him. 

Half an hour into the movie, just as Cas was finally beginning to focus on the plot, Dean’s phone chimed. He pulled it out and read the text.

“He’s here. I’m going to get the pizza now.”

He scooted to the edge of the bed and went to the door. Suddenly Balthazar was throwing himself onto Cas’ bed.

“Gonna get yourself some sugar tonight, love?” he teased. At least he was whispering.

“Shut up! No!” Cas hissed as his cheeks turned bright red.

“Shame, I think you could rock his world. I bet you’re a freak between the sheets.” Balthazar grabbed Cas’ foot and shook it playfully. Cas rolled his eyes but he couldn’t fight the smile that rose up on his lips.

“Well, you’ll never know, now will you? And neither he nor anyone else is finding out any time soon,” He hissed under his breath. Balthazar laughed and stood up from the bed just as Dean came back with two pizzas and a two liter of soda.

“Wow, you got that much?” Cas asked as he sat up more. 

“I figured Bal and his…‘friends’ might be hungry too.” Dean handed one of the pizzas to Balthazar, whose face lit up.

“Thank you, love! You’re so sweet!” He cried as he hurried back to his own bed and threw himself onto it. The girls (Cas really wished he could remember their names) giggled and snagged the box from his hands. Dean was smiling as he watched them for a moment before turning back to Cas.

“Hungry?” he asked, his smile widening.

“Starving,” Cas replied, smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean will be exceptionally sweet in this story. I picture him as being kind, gentle, and much more comfortable around people and in his own skin if he'd been raised by both of his parents and not just John. Keep in mind, the boys are shy, awkward eighteen year olds. And Dean is the more awkward of the two. Cas is comfortable in his own skin. It's the people around him that make him uncomfortable.
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think. :)


	5. The Power of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves for the night and now Cas is left trying to figure out a costume to wear to the party he already doesn't want to go to, but Dean's going to be there, so he's willing to give it a shot. Balthazar of course has _just_ the thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is (slowly) learning to step outside of his comfort zone the more he hangs around with Balthazar. This here? It's a HUGE step for Cas. I have stepped outside of my comfort zone to do things like this. Did I stil l feel anxious? You betcha! Did I survive? I'm still here, aren't I? This past Halloween I dressed up as a barmaid. Monijune saw the pictures. I felt good about myself, but nervous because we went to a bar, but everyone was dressed crazy and my costume was rather...dull in comparison, especially when half the cast of The Nightmare Before Christmas showed up. But it was pushing the envelope for me, and I was proud of myself. I'm planning to do something equally, or even more adventurous this coming Halloween. So Cas is going to a frat party here. If you've never been to a frat party, well, I've been to ONE, lol. And it wasn't at Halloween, but it fun, and nothing like they always portray them in movies. For all intent and purpose, just imagine it like the scenes you see in movies. So there will be some crazy costumes going on.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Dean left around ten, after they had cleared off the entire pizza and most of the bottle of soda and watched two movies. To Cas’ surprise Dean had been respectful, and aside from sitting close, he had kept his hands and his lips to himself. They had joked around as they watched the second movie and by the time it ended Cas was very comfortable. 

“I’m sorry, I have class at seven, and then I have to be at work at ten thirty, otherwise I’d stay longer,” Dean said as he pulled his shoes back on. Cas stood up as he did and watched him put his coat on.

“I’m glad you could come over though. It’s nice not having to watch movies alone. And thank you for the pizza,” Cas said as he walked Dean to the door. Just before leaving he turned around to look at Cas.

“Are you, uh, going to the party this Saturday? Balthazar said you were. I wanted to make sure.” 

Cas shot Balthazar a dirty look before turning to look at Dean again. The hope on the other man’s face made it next to impossible to say no. But he didn’t like parties.

“It’s a costume party, right?”

Dean nodded.

“I-I’ve never been to a party. I don’t have anything to wear.” Cas looked down at the floor rather than face what must be a look of rejection on Dean’s face.

“I told you, I have a costume you can wear, love. Or you can just go in your birthday suit, say you’re a stripper.” Balthazar purred from his now-empty bed. Cas snorted and shook his head.

“He scares me sometimes with the way he thinks,” he said as he peered up at Dean again.

“Well, I’ll be there, and I hope you will be too. I’ll look for you,” Dean said as he stepped into the hall.

“O-ok. See you later, Dean.”

“See ya, Cas.”

Cas watched as Dean walked down the hall and turned left to head down the stairs. Closing the door, he turned to look at his roommate.

“What _kind_ of costume?”

Balthazar clapped his hands excitedly and jumped up from his bed.

“I came with several. I figured what I don’t wear this year I can wear next year, or in case I should get invited to multiple parties,” he explained as he opened his closet door. Reaching clear into the back he pulled out a garment bag.

“Now, I have a few to choose from. You’re taller than me, and slightly broader in the shoulders than I am, but most of these stretch.” 

Cas was worried at the thought of anything that could stretch.

The first thing Balthazar pulled from the bag was an Elvis jumper.

“Oh _hell_ no!” He shook his head violently.

“Alright, we’ll add that to the no pile.” Balthazar laid it out on his bed and reached back into the bag. The next thing he pulled out was a wedding dress.

“Seriously?”

Balthazar looked up with mock innocence that Cas immediately saw through.

“What’s wrong with this? I look good in it, and so would you. The skirt is tear away, if you get my drift.” He winked and Cas barked out a laugh.

“Oh my God…”

“So we’ll put this one in the maybe pile.” Balthazar set the dress on the desk. Cas went to it, running his fingers over the material. It wasn’t a real wedding dress but it wasn’t of the same quality as the costumes that could be found in big box stores. It was much nicer than that.

“Where did you get this?” he asked.

Balthazar was looking between two more costumes, one that was Robin Hood, complete with a fake bow and arrow, and one was a French maid costume.

“Do you seriously wear these? Cas gaped at the maid costume. It left very little to the imagination.

“Of course I do,” Balthazar replied. Cas turned his attention back to the wedding dress. He had no idea why it was holding his interest, but it was.

“I bought that at a sex shop. Same with this one,” Balthazar held up the maid costume.

“Of course you did,” Cas snorted.

“Try it on.” 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly wear that.” Cas shook his head but he was still looking at the dress.

“Oh stop being an idiot. You’ll look hot, and I’ll show you something about it that will _really_ get Dean’s engine revving.” Balthazar put down the outfits in his hand and grabbed the dress.

“What?” Cas was skeptical, plus he’d never done anything this…daring. It was kind of exciting, but it was equally terrifying.

“Take your clothes off,” Balthazar said. 

“Excuse me?” Cas cried. Balthazar was the one to roll his eyes this time.

“I’m not interested. Just strip down, Cassie.” 

Cas took off his tee shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Balthazar took the dress off the hanger and unzipped it. He helped Cas slide it over his head and then zipped it up. It fit perfectly.

“Told you it would fit. Is it comfortable?” he asked. Cas smoothed his hand down the front of the dress. It fit very comfortably.

“I feel stupid,” Cas frowned. Despite how nice the dress fit, he felt like an idiot.

“You look hot,” Balthazar argued.

“Dean won’t like this.” 

“How would you know unless he sees you in it? Hold on, let me ask a gay friend. I’m going to take a picture.” Balthazar went and grabbed his phone off the bed.

“As long as I don’t end up on the internet,” Cas said.

“No, you won’t. I’m simply showing a friend, getting an opinion. First, let me show you what this dress does.”

He pulled at the skirt, revealing hidden snaps. After opening the front panel he pulled it back and snapped it on the other side. Cas’ legs were exposed beneath a short skirt hidden under the rest of the long skirt. 

“You have fabulous legs darling. Is it from all of that running you do?” Balthazar asked.

“I guess. I hit the gym when I can too,” Cas replied. “This is pretty cool; do real wedding dresses do this?”

“I have no idea, and since I don’t plan to ever get married, I guess I’ll never find out!” His friend threw his head back and laughed. Cas broke out in a smile.

“Ok, take the picture, get the opinion.”

Balthazar took the picture and quickly sent the text. 

Balthazar: So this is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody, and this is what he’s thinking of wearing to the Halloween party. Keep in mind, he has social anxiety and he’s worried he’ll look stupid. What do you think?

It was almost eleven so he wasn’t sure if she would answer. When his phone chimed a few minutes later he was more relieved than anything.

Charlie: He’s HOT! OMG! I see now why Dean’s so into him! He should definitely wear that, and I will see what Dean plans to wear. I’ll make sure he wears something better than his usual Batman getup.

Balthazar chuckled and looked up at Cas who was still waiting.

“She says you look hot. Men will be eating you up, especially with your sexy legs showing.”

“She?” Cas asked.

“Don’t worry, she’s the resident fashion expert. We have a couple of design classes together. I trust her opinion,” Balthazar replied. Cas walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It wasn’t full length but when he backed up all the way, he could see to his knees, so he could see how short the skirt was. The edges of his boxers could be seen under the dress.

“Hey, Bal? I can see my boxers under this. I don’t own any briefs, and I’m not going commando.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Cassie. I have _just_ the thing.”

Cas stuck his head out of the bathroom and frowned. Why did that sound ominous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can you just picture Cas' legs in that dress? I'm drooling....
> 
> Leave a comment, and have a great day!


	6. One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' Halloween costume goes over _very_ well with everyone at the party, and he finds himself able to relax a little with Balthazar by his side. When Dean shows up, it takes his breath away, but the feeling is mutual. Until someone shows up to ruin an otherwise perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have their first kiss here. Warning, there is mention of Cas' date with Dick and the non consentual touching that led to Dick getting yanked out of Cas' car by Victor and Benny. It wasn't rape, but who knows just how far Dick would have gone had he not been stopped? And that is how Victor and Benny saw it, so Dean makes that leap in his mind too. But all is good, and next chapter, well, there's some smut. Gotta wait til Thursday for that though!

“I can’t do this, parties freak me out.” Cas was pacing the length of their dorm room trying not to hyperventilate. He had allowed Balthazar to talk him into wearing the dress, and he had agreed to wear the white lace and satin _panties_ underneath it, and then there was the small veil his roommate had procured along with the bouquet of plastic flowers. Oh, and how could he forget the black eyeliner? Balthazar had insisted it made his blue eyes pop. If it wasn’t for the black combat boots Cas was wearing, the look would really be sexy, but try as he did, Balthazar couldn’t get Cas to agree to heels. Balthazar stepped in front of him and held out a shot glass.

“Liquid courage. Drink this instead of resorting to your pills. It will relax you so we can get going. We’re going to have fun tonight, gorgeous. You’re going to get the man of your dreams, and I’m going to get drunk. Now drink it.”

Cas frowned but he took the drink and downed it. It burned but Balthazar snatched the glass back and poured another shot, forcing it back into Cas’ hand.

“Drink.”

It took three shots of whatever liquid courage Balthazar had been giving him, but finally he was calm enough to put on his coat and start for the door. He was nowhere near drunk but the constant itch he always felt under his skin when he was nervous was gone for the moment. Balthazar actually looked adorable in his maid costume, complete with a feather duster, fishnet tights, and a satin choker. For a man that didn’t have sex he certainly exuded it. He was so comfortable in his own skin, so happy with who he was, and Cas envied him, not for the first time. He grabbed his own coat and pulled Cas out the door.

“We’re going to have so much fun, Cassie! People will be dressed up, there will be music, dancing, which means you and Dean can grind against one another out on the dance floor, and there’s a costume contest too. I hope I win!” Balthazar exclaimed as they started walking. It was a ten minute walk to the frat house throwing the party and Cas felt self-conscious walking down the street in a dress and veil, but people were actually stopping to compliment him on it. Maybe it wasn’t a bad choice after all. It was certainly the boldest thing he had ever done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the house came into view they saw people everywhere. The music that spilled from inside was at least music Cas felt he could tolerate, and with Balthazar grabbing him by the hand, they made their way inside. It was three times as crowded inside. Cas doubted he’d ever be able to find Dean in this mess, but Balthazar didn’t seem concerned. There was, to their surprise, a coat check, and without the extra cover, Cas felt exposed. He was aware of people watching him and he expected laughter but no one was laughing. If anything a few people looked interested.

“So this is Cas!” 

He turned to see Balthazar talking to a petite redhead dressed as a sexy pirate. Her eyes widened as she took in the entire dress.

“You look so hot!”

“T-thank you?” He crossed his arms and tried to hide behind Balthazar but the man was having none of that. He pulled Cas along until they reached the beer kegs, and proceeded to pour them both a cold one. The redhead had followed. She held a hand out to Cas and he shook it.

“I’m Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you,” he told her.

“I’m the one he sent the picture to the other day.”

“Ah, ok.” Cas gave a small smile and a nod.

“Don’t freak out, but I live with Dean. I did _not_ show him your outfit, but I did spend the rest of the week tormenting him because I knew what you’d be wearing. I picked out his outfit tonight. He wanted to wear his stupid Batman costume. So I hid it!” She giggled.

“Where did you hide it?” Balthazar asked.

“Back home in Kansas!” She burst out laughing.

“You didn’t!” he gasped.

“Oh, I did! I told his brother to burn it. He’s been wearing that thing every Halloween since his dad bought it for him when he was fifteen. It needed to be retired,” she explained.

"Is, um, he...here...tonight?" Cas was failing miserably at sounding casual but he chalked that up to his nerves.

“Oh, he’s here alright. Probably wandering around looking for you, but honestly? He’s not going to be looking for this.” She cocked her head as she studied the dress. “It looks different than it did in the picture you sent.”

“Ah, that’s because it’s not open.” Balthazar handed Cas his drink and quickly undid the snaps to open up the front of the dress. He took back his drink and smiled approvingly.

“You have fantastic legs!” Charlie gushed.

“Um, thank you?” Cas was uncomfortable with random compliments, but she seemed genuine.

“Definitely a compliment,” she told him. He relaxed a bit and took a sip of his beer.

“Oh hey! You’re the guy with the asshole boyfriend!” 

Cas turned to see Victor and Benny both standing in the kitchen doorway. He smiled and held out a hand.

“Hey guys, thanks for the other night. And he is _not_ my boyfriend. It was one date that I should never have agreed to.”

They both shook his hand. He was amused to see Victor dressed as a Roman soldier and Benny as a sailor. The man was built like a brick wall and the suit seemed to barely contain his barrel chest and large arms.

“You guys know Cas?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, he’s the guy I told you about, the one that I knew something was wrong when he kept taking his date’s hand off his leg so I followed them out to the parking lot,” Victor told her.

“Oh! That was you, Cas? Did you file a police report? That was assault,” Charlie said.

“N-no, it had already triggered my anxiety, I just went straight home.” Cas knew he should have filed the report, but he was overwhelmed in that moment and just needed to leave.

“Hey, buddy, we understand.” Benny patted his shoulder and Cas offered small smile.

“Where’s Dean? Wasn’t he with you?” Charlie asked.

“He was, but he keeps wandering around looking for some hottie he was sure was coming tonight,” Victor replied. “And we wanted a beer.”

“Well, say hello to the hottie.” Balthazar jerked his thumb in Cas’ direction.

“No shit.” Victor took a second to appraise Cas’ costume. “He’s going to go nuts when he sees you.”

Cas felt his heart begin to race again and his hands began to tremble. Balthazar noticed and stepped closer, threading his arm through Cas’.

“Let’s take another shot, eh? I know this is intense. We’ll take another shot, find a spot to sit that’s maybe a bit out of the way, and wait for Dean to find you. Sound good?” He dropped his voice so only Cas could hear him.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He nodded in agreement.

“Charlie, darling, where’s the hard liquor?” Balthazar asked.

“This way. Come on.”

They said goodbye for now to Victor and Benny before following Charlie. She led them out of the kitchen and into what used to be a dining room. It was now a huge open bar and two men the size of brick walls were the ones serving the drinks. Balthazar got four shots and pushed two in front of Cas.

“Drink up.”

Cas downed both shots, feeling his nerves slowly begin to relax again. He cleared off his beer so Balthazar ordered him something he missed the name of and a moment later he had a blue drink in his hand.

“Let’s find a spot to sit.” Balthazar whispered something to Charlie, and she nodded before he slipped his arm through Cas’ again and pulled him along. They made their way into the crowded living room in search of a place to sit. There was a loveseat in the corner and two people were just getting up from it so Balthazar ran for it. Cas followed and they sat down together.

“It’s not so bad. Let’s make fun of costumes, eh?” his friend asked. Cas smiled and nodded.

“Ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next fifteen minutes were spent drinking their fruity concoctions and pointing out the really weird or really bad costumes. When a man dressed as the Phantom of the Opera entered the room Cas nudged Balthazar.

“That’s a really awesome costume,” he said. 

“I have to agree. I wonder who that is, and if he’s hot.”

Cas snorted. He was buzzed but not yet drunk and his eyes were locked on the man in the tux and cape. When he looked in their direction finally he seemed to do a double take.

“Is that…” Balthazar’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when the Phantom took off his mask and they saw it was Dean. He began making his way over to them.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…” Cas was glad his anxiety was dulled by the liquor, but he was still nervous. When Dean reached them Balthazar grabbed Cas’ arm and yanked him to his feet.

“Wow.” Was the first word out of Dean’s mouth as his eyes slid over Cas’ costume.

“He looks hot, yes? I told him he would,” Balthazar said smugly.

“Uh, yes? I was, um, I was hoping you’d come. I’m glad you’re here.” Dean smiled and Cas felt a shock of electricity rush through him.

“Drinks? I believe more drinks are in order. I’ll go fetch them. Dean, save my seat?” Balthazar plucked Cas’ empty cup from his hand and began backing up. “You’ll be alright for a few minutes, love?”

Cas swallowed hard and nodded. 

“I really like this. It’s not something I expected you to wear, but you look great,” Dean said as they sat down.

“It’s Balthazar’s. I really didn’t want to wear the French maid costume.” Cas laughed nervously.

“No, this suits you.” Dean’s eyes lingered on Cas’ legs for a long time before he brought his gaze up to his face. 

“You look very handsome, Dean.” Cas blocked out the rest of the room and focused on Dean. 

“Thanks. Charlie picked it out. I couldn’t find my Batman costume anywhere, so we went to this shop downtown, this vintage place, and we built this from scratch.” 

Cas saw a million opportunities here to flirt, to see just _how_ into him Dean really was, but his brain was not working right. His hands clenched nervously at his side until Dean shifted next to him, moving closer. He forced himself to relax.

“Are you ok? Are you nervous?” Dean asked.

“I-I don’t really do parties. This is really the first one I’ve ever been to. Are they always this crowded?” 

Dean smiled at him before looking out over the room. “Sometimes, yes. Halloween happens to be a favorite time and one of the busiest parties of the year. I’m surprised you’re sitting here so calmly. I’m a bit on edge myself. I’m not crazy about big parties either.”

“I had shots before we left the room, and more once we got here. And then I had other stuff. I’m a little buzzed right now, and it’s keeping my anxiety under control. People wanted me to come, and I’m tired of living in fear and relying on pills to make it so I can do stuff like this. I just want to enjoy myself and have fun.” Cas looked back at him to find green eyes were watching him closely.

“And are you? Having fun?” Dean asked. Cas smiled.

“I am.”

“I wanted to tell you the other day that I liked you, Cas.” Dean said. Cas smiled wider.

“I like you too, Dean.”

Dean grinned and even in the crummy lighting, Cas could see the pink that tinged his cheeks. Now was his chance to flirt. When he was comfortable, he was good at it. He reached over, placing a hand over Dean’s. A moment later the man turned his hand over so they could thread their fingers together.

“Here you go, gents. A beer for the Phantom, a blue margarita for the bride.” 

They looked up to see Balthazar standing there holding out drinks. 

“Thank you,” Cas said as he took his. Dean said it as well as he took his beer.

“I’m going to go dance. You lovebirds alright here for a while?” Balthazar was looking at Cas as he spoke.

“Y-yes, we’ll be ok. You have your phone?” Cas asked. Balthazar nodded.

“You don’t want to know where I have it tucked right now, but yes, I have it.” He winked and Cas burst into a fit of giggles.

“Same! If I need you, I’ll text or call,” he finally said once he’d gotten his laughter under control.

“So, there’s a phone tucked away somewhere?” Dean asked as his eyes wandered over Cas’ body again, slower this time. Cas smiled as he crossed his legs and leaned in more.

“There is, but I’m not divulging where.” He tilted his head and peered up at Dean, smiling wider at the way the man’s eyes kept flicking to his lips.

“How much have you had to drink, exactly?” Dean asked. Cas frowned and sat back.

“I have a particularly high tolerance for alcohol, so if you’re asking me if I only flirt when I’m drunk, the answer is no.”

“That’s not-I didn’t mean-Cas…” Dean sighed and moved closer. “That’s not why I asked. I just…I like you and I didn’t want to say something that gets construed wrong, and you said you had shots before you got here. I just wanted to be sure that if I like, wanted to kiss you or maybe touch you, you’re sober enough to consent, or to tell me to fuck off.”

Cas wanted to cross his arms, it would make him feel safer, but he had this stupid blue drink in his hand and there was nowhere to put it. Dean moved closer still, one arm slipping around his shoulder and tugging lightly until he gave in and let himself be pulled to the other man. 

“You want to kiss me?” he asked. Dean’s lips were dangerously close to his ear and let out a small puff of air that made Cas shiver. To his chagrin, his nipples quickly hardened.

“I do, and…I wanted to ask you out.”

Cas whipped his head around, nearly cracking his nose against Dean’s as he did.

“You want to take me out?”

“That’s what I said.” Dean smiled warmly, and it made Cas’ heart flutter.

“I-I’d like that.” 

For lack of anywhere else to put his drink, Cas took one big gulp before setting the glass on floor. Dean did the same with his beer. With his other hand free now he placed it on Cas’ waist.

“You look so hot like this, Cas. It’s not what I expected, to be honest, but I think you give me a hell of a lot of ammo for my dreams for a long time to come.” Dean’s fingers brushed lightly over Cas’ hip, making him gasp.

“Are you saying I’ll be in your fantasies?” he asked, smiling playfully.

“Cas, you’ve been in them since you first walked into the café. You’re so freaking gorgeous, you take my breath away,” Dean confessed. Cas hadn’t expected that. Not such brutal honesty.

“You’re not just saying that to get in my pants, are you?” He kept his tone light, flirty and Dean smiled.

“No, I don’t like fooling around just for the sake of fooling around. Rumor has it, neither do you.”

“Oh, rumor has it, huh?” Cas teased. He brought a hand up to hold onto Dean’s jacket. Dean nodded as he brought his lips closer.

“Yeah, were the rumors wrong?”

“No, I don’t do one night stands. I really like you, Dean.” 

“I really like you too, Cas. I’m going to kiss you now.” 

Dean’s lips were velvet soft and Cas melted into the kiss. He moaned softly as he opened his mouth, and a second later Dean’s tongue met his own. The next moan that escaped was louder and he gasped again when Dean’s hand moved from his hip to his bare thigh. 

“What the fuck?!” someone yelled. They both looked up to see one of the Three Musketeers glaring at them. 

“Can I help you?” Dean asked.

Cas realized who was underneath the heavy wig and fake mustache, and his stomach fell. He clutched Dean’s jacket tighter.

“Go away, Dick, I don’t want to talk to you.” He tried to sound firm but his voice wavered. Dean pulled him closer.

“You heard the man, get lost.”

Dick ignored Dean, not that Cas had expected anything different.

“So what, you’ll let him put his hands all over you, but not me? What kind of fucking prick tease are you?” Dick was yelling, drawing the attention of people all around and Cas’ heart began to race.

“ _Dean_ didn’t try to _sexually assault_ me on the first date! You had to fucking be pulled off me, you asshole! And it’s my body! I’ll let who I want touch me when I want, and you are never going to touch me!” His voice had risen high enough that more people were staring now. Someone had even turned off the stereo.

“You fucking tried to _rape_ him?!” Dean was on his feet in seconds, putting himself between Cas and Dick.

“Is that what the little bitch told you? He’s lying!” Dick snapped.

“Oh, I don’t think he is.” 

Dick turned to see Victor, Benny, Charlie, and Balthazar all standing there. His eyes widened, and he took a few steps back.

“I didn’t rape him!”

“That’s because we didn’t give you the chance,” Benny said. The words were spoken calmly, but the threat behind them was clear. 

“You should leave. Now. Before someone needs to call you an ambulance. And you best steer clear of Cas here. He’s friends with us, and we don’t take kindly to our friends getting hassled by assholes like you.” Victor was having a harder time keeping his voice calm. Dick backed up more, glaring at all of them.

“Fuck all of you, he’s not even that hot. Fucking prude,” he snarled before turning and running out of the house. The moment he was gone Dean sat back down. Balthazar knelt down next to the couch and put a hand on his friend’s arm.

“Are you alright, love? Do you need me to take you home?” 

“I can’t…he might show up there,” Cas croaked. He’d never been scared of anyone hurting him before, but there was something off about Dick Roman, and he didn’t trust the man at all.

“Do you want to stay or do you want to go? If you want to leave I’ll go with you, and I’ll stay with you until Balthazar gets back. You won’t be alone,” Dean said as he pulled Cas close. Cas buried his face against the man’s neck as he tried to stave off the panic attack that was threatening to take him over. People were staring, talking, and he was dressed in a goddamn _wedding dress_! He tugged at the snaps on his waist in an attempt to pull the skirt around and cover his legs up. Balthazar pushed his hand gently away and undid the snaps for him.

“There you go, darling. Just remember to secure them on the other side when you stand up.” 

Cas sniffled and squeezed his eyes shut, trying in vain to shut out all of the voices and sounds around him.

“Hey, get back to the party and stop staring! Don’t be rude!” Charlie was snapping at people. The voices faded back into casual conversation as the music started up again. Something was placed over Cas’ body and he jerked away instinctively at the contact.

“Shh, it’s your coat,” Balthazar said softly. Cas opened his eyes to see his trench coat had been placed over him. Dean was pulling it up more around his shoulder.

“Better?” he asked softly. Cas nodded.

“He’s an asshole, but you’re safe, ok? And no one is looking at you anymore, save for me and Bal here. Victor and Benny are dancing if you want a good laugh, and Charlie is talking to her girlfriend,” Dean told him. Cas opened his eyes and took a look around. Dean was right, no one was paying them any attention anymore.

“I think I want to go home.”

“Do you want me to come with you, Cassie?” Balthazar asked.

“How will you get home later? I don’t want you walking home alone.” Cas was worried about his friend.

“I’ll fetch a ride. I promise I’ll be safe, alright?” He smiled and patted Cas’ leg as he stood up.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Cas asked suddenly.

“You’re my friend and I like you, Cassie, I’ve told you that before. You’re one of the few people that can put up with my bullshit without leaving. Anxiety? I get that. And I’ll help you through it. I’m not the asshole people like to make me out to be, but that’s our little secret, now isn’t it?” He winked and Cas found himself laughing.

“Yeah, our secret.” He looked up at Dean. “You’re ok to take me home?”

“Sure. I came with Charlie and the guys, but they’ll be ok without me. I’ll just let Charlie know real quick.” Dean placed a tender kiss on his forehead before he got up and walked over to Charlie.

“He really likes you, you know,” Balthazar said.

“I know. He told me. I _was_ having a nice time til that asshole showed up. I fucking hate having anxiety!” Cas punched the arm of the loveseat in anger. 

“I understand, but really, he’s not worth the time or energy. And you have a gorgeous man to take you home. Night’s still young. I don’t expect to be home til around four. Plenty of time for you to…” His friend winked again and Cas laughed for a second time.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” he said as he spotted Dean coming back. 

“You ready?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Cas stood up and put his coat on. He grabbed Balthazar and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, for understanding and being my friend. I don’t have a whole lot of those.”

Balthazar hugged him back. “I feel the same way, darling. I’ll see you back at the room later. Now go and get your groove on.”

Cas snorted as he let his friend go. He took the hand Dean offered him.

“Yeah, see you later tonight. Be safe, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and how Victor and Benny stepped in to act on behalf of Cas. He has friends already and didn't even know it. Let me know what you thought of it.


	7. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas back to his room and is asked to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Cas may have anxiety, it doesn mean that all aspects of his life make him anxious. One place he is comfortable is in the bedroom. He's confident (for the most part) in his sexuality. Combine that with the hormones of teenage boys and yeah, the flirting was leading here. Don't worry, the boys will be ok. :)
> 
> Oh, by the way...SMUT. Enjoy!

Once they were out in the crisp October night and the music began to fade away, Cas relaxed.

“Can I ask, what was that all about in there anyway?” Dean asked once they were a few blocks away.

“I kept hoping you would come by, that maybe you liked me like Balthazar said you did, but when you didn’t, I sort of gave up. Dick had been asking me out constantly almost since the first day of school. I finally gave in and said yes, mostly just to shut him up. He said he was taking me to a nice Italian restaurant but instead he took me to a place called Ballers? Apparently Victor and Benny both work there. Anyway, he kept trying to put his hands on me, and I was trying to be polite and move them off of me, but he wasn’t taking the hint. I wanted it to just be over with already, and I figured when we got out to the car I’d just tell him I was sorry things didn’t work out but that I didn’t see him the way he wanted me to and that I wasn’t interested, but we’d barely sat down before he had me pinned up against my door screaming at him to stop as he tried to force his hands down my pants and his tongue in my mouth. My brain sort of short circuited and I froze, but Victor had seen the way he was acting all through dinner and he knew I wasn’t comfortable, so he and Benny, and someone else I didn’t really see, they followed us out and when Dick got me up against my door, he yanked the passenger door open and pulled Dick out. I was scared, panicking, and I just needed to get away and go home. Maybe I should have called the cops, but I just wasn’t in the right mindset. I’d have ended up in the hospital in a full blown panic attack if I’d had to involve them.” Cas pulled his coat tighter around himself as Dean slipped an arm around his waist.

“So, safe to say Dick is not your boyfriend.” 

Cas looked up, ready to say something when he saw the smile on the man’s lips. 

“No, he’s definitely not.”

“Good. So… the position is open still?” Dean asked. Cas smiled and leaned into him as they made their way to Cas’ building.

“It is, for the right applicant.”

“What are the requirements?” Dean asked as he reached out to open the door for him.

“Hmm, he has to be kind,” Cas said.

“Ok, I think I can manage that.” 

“And thoughtful,” Cas said.

“I’m definitely thoughtful.” Dean winked and grinned as they started up the stairs.

“Being attractive is a plus.”

“I like to think I’m attractive,” Dean teased.

“Oh, you’re beyond just attractive.” Cas took his hand as they made their way to the room.

“Any other qualifications?” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist from behind and placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck as Cas tried to get the door unlocked.

“Mmm, patient…”

“I’ve got that covered,” Dean murmured as he nuzzled against Cas’ neck.

“Has to like art,” Cas said.

“I love it.”

“And a beast in the bedroom is another big plus.” Cas turned to smile up at him.

“Hmm, guess I’ll need an official interview for that. Any other applicants at this time?” 

Cas had just gotten the door open when Dean pushed him back against the open door frame and kissed him. He pulled Dean into the room when he heard footsteps on the stairs and shut the door. He locked it and turned back to Dean.

“So about that application? The last applicant wasn’t qualified. Yours is currently the only one I’m considering.” Cas let his coat slip off his shoulders and land in a pile on the floor.

“Glad to know. I’ll do everything to earn extra points with the boss.” Dean was wearing a cape and he untied it, letting it fall to the floor as well. He reached out, taking Cas in his arms again and pulling him flush against his own body.

“How are you feeling? Are you ok?”

“Mmm, I feel better. I’m sorry that I don’t like parties like that. It’s all the people, I feel like they’re staring. I still don’t know what I was thinking showing up in this.” Cas motioned at his costume.

“Well, I liked it. I think you look hot,” Dean said honestly.

“I feel like I look foolish.” 

“No, not at all, but why don’t you change into something more comfortable? I want you to be relaxed, and you won’t be if you’re self-conscious. I’ll wait,” Dean kissed his cheek gently and let go. Cas hesitated for a moment before taking his coat off and going to his closet to hang it up. 

“Can you, um…unzip it for me? I can’t reach it.” Cas blushed and looked nervously down at the floor.

“Sure.” Dean took him by the shoulder and turned him around so he could get to the zipper. 

“Would you, um…do you have to go?” Cas asked. 

“No, I don’t have to. I’ll stay if you want me to.” 

“I’d like that. I’m just going to put on some sweatpants. Cas went to his dresser and pulled a pair out. After a moment he pulled out a second pair and held them out to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled as he took them.

Cas gave a smile in return before heading into the bathroom. Alone, Dean quickly stripped down to his underwear and pulled the sweatpants on. He took a moment to fold his costume and set it on the desk next to Cas’ bed. When Cas came back in the room he was fidgety.

“You ok?” Dean asked. Cas was dressed only in the sweatpants and he had to force himself not to stare, especially with as uncomfortable as the man clearly was.

“I…yes…” 

“Cas, you don’t have to worry with me. What’s bothering you?” Dean went to him, placing his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

“Balthazar had me wear these…” Cas winced and shifted from one foot to the other, his hands hovering over his groin.

“Let me guess. He had you either go commando or he made you wear panties on account of how short the skirt was, right?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

“Are they bothering you? Are they chafing? If you need to change them, go ahead. If they’re not bothering you, don’t worry about it.” Dean shrugged. Cas looked up at him and blinked. He clearly wasn’t sure if Dean had an ulterior motive for saying that.

“Can I tell you something?” Dean asked. He took Cas by the hand and led him over to the bed. They sat down together.

“Sure,” Cas replied.

“I have some. N-not from girls, they’re mine. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Dean looked down at where their hands were intertwined. “I hope that’s not a mark against my application.” 

Cas snorted. “No, it’s not a mark. I thought you’d think I was weird for it.” 

“Good. I don’t want to lose any points.” Dean looked up, a smirk on his lips. 

“Do you need a tee shirt? I usually sleep without one because it’s hot in here at night.” Cas didn’t really want Dean wearing a shirt, he liked the view, but he’d feel like a jerk if he didn’t at least offer.

“No, I don’t usually sleep with one unless it’s really cold. It doesn’t start to get cold enough to need one until around January at my place,” Dean replied.

“It can get really warm in here. Sometimes I have to crack the window because we’re burning up. Also, I’m not sleeping naked with him in the next bed, not with the people he always has coming and going. I woke up in the middle of the night once to some dude in my bed. His foot kicked me in the face. I pushed him out of my bed and then made him leave. Turns out he’s in my English class. That was awkward the next day,” Cas snickered.

“I bet,” Dean said, grinning.

“Do you want to brush your teeth? I have extra toothbrushes because Balthazar always steals mine when he’s high, so I buy them now in packs.”

“Yeah, that would be great, actually.” 

Cas led Dean into the bathroom and pulled a toothbrush from a pack under the sink. He handed it over along with a tube of toothpaste.

“I’ll just be in the bedroom.” He gave a small smile and left Dean in the bathroom.

Cas was nervous, but for once it wasn’t due to anxiety. He was about to have an incredibly hot guy that liked him in his bed. Maybe it wasn’t nerves. His dick twitched at the thought of Dean lying close, holding him, kissing him, _touching_ him…

He bit his lower lip and smiled to himself as he pulled the covers back and got into bed. When Dean walked back in the room a few minutes later he felt that stirring again. Dean was so damn hot it was ridiculous.

“Can you hit the light?”

Dean nodded and flipped the switch off. There was a streetlight outside that spilled enough light into the room that he could see the bed, and see Cas lying there waiting for him. He slid in next to him and Cas pulled the blanket over them both. It was a tight fit, two grown men in a twin bed and Dean was right on the edge with his ass hanging off.

“Can I scoot closer? I’m afraid I’m going to fall off,” he asked.

“Come here,” Cas held out his arms and Dean quickly moved into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Cas in return. “You’re so warm,” he murmured against Cas’ neck.

“I’m a human furnace, I know. If you want to push the covers back later, that’s fine.” Cas snuggled closer. It felt good having Dean in his arms. He hadn’t held anyone like this in a long time.

Dean’s hand made its way to Cas’ hip where his thumb stroked the smooth skin there. He rubbed his nose lightly against the man’s jaw just to see what reaction he would get. Cas was hyper aware of Dean lying next to him, and having him touch him like this was setting every single nerve on fire. Sleep was the last thing on his mind, but he didn’t want this night to be the last time he saw Dean. 

“You said you want to take me out?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m off tomorrow if you have the time. My aunt lives in town and owns a great little place. If we’re discreet, she’ll even let us have a beer,” Dean replied. “And it’s not crowded on a Sunday.” 

“What kind of place?” 

“It’s a bar but they serve food. Best burgers in town. Do you like burgers?” Dean asked.

“I love them,” Cas replied.

“Good. I can pick you up about six and we can go from there.” Dean’s hand was itching to slide lower, preferably to get under those sweatpants but there were boundaries he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to cross. It was up to Cas what he did and didn’t want to do.

Cas was up against the wall but he managed to turn onto his back. Dean’s hand slid from his hip to his stomach and his muscles fluttered at the sensation. He was dying for that hand to sneak under the waistband of his pants and really touch him. He reached up and pulled Dean into another kiss, this one slow, explorative. They weren’t in a rush. Dean’s tongue made its way into his mouth again and he moaned.

“You’re killing me here, making those sounds,” Dean whispered. In the dim light Cas could see that he was smiling.

“Oh I am? And why is that?” he teased.

“It’s turning me on, and I’m not entirely sure that’s what you’re wanting,” Dean said before leaning in to kiss him again. 

Cas usually wasn’t this bold, but he wanted Dean so bad it hurt. He placed a hand over the one Dean still had on his stomach and pushed it down until it was rubbing his growing erection.

“How’s that for clear?” he whispered before dragging Dean back in for another kiss, this one deeper and filled with need.

“Fuck you’re hot! You’re really sure? I don’t want this to be just a one-time thing Cas, I really, really like you.” Dean was kissing his way down Cas’ jaw to his neck while his hand worked the man to full hard on right through his pants.

“You wouldn’t be touching me right now if I wasn’t sure. And it’s definitely not a one-time thing. You’re taking me out to dinner tomorrow, and we’re going out again your next day off, this time my treat.” Cas gasped when Dean’s hand slipped inside his sweatpants to caress him.

“Cas, I want to take these pants off. I want to see you in them. Trying to picture how gorgeous you look in them isn’t the same as actually seeing how gorgeous you are in them.” 

Cas hesitated a moment before nodding. “Ok.”

Dean sat up, pushing the blanket back and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ sweatpants, he pulled them off. 

“It’s even better than I imagined. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so beautiful.” His eyes had adjusted to the low light and he was left almost drooling at the sight of Cas’ hard cock straining against the tight satin. The panties were white with lace panels running down from each hip, and he ran his fingers over the coarser material. 

“I’ve never worn anything like this before. You really like them?” Cas asked, unsure if Dean was really being honest with him.

“Hell yes! And you should wear these more often if they’re comfortable. If they’re not, I’ll gladly find you ones that are, as long as I get to see you in them.” Dean winked and Cas laughed.

“These are surprisingly comfortable. Maybe I will.”

“Good, I look forward to that.” Dean could tell that Cas was quite well endowed and he had to fight back a moan at the thought of getting his mouth on him.

“What is off limits here? How far did you want to go? I didn’t exactly bring anything with me.” He thought Cas might have been freaked out if he’d run to the nearest store to start stocking up on condoms and lube. Now he was sort of wishing he had.

“I have lube, and I might have condoms somewhere but I’d have to look, and that kills the mood. I’m dying for you to touch me. We can work out the rest later.” Cas pushed his hips up, urging Dean to do something other than just fiddle with the lace.

“I’ll get condoms,” Dean blurted. Cas pushed up on his elbows to look at him.

“Not now, I hope!”

“No, not now,” Dean replied, blushing. “I’ll pick some up tomorrow or something.”

He ran his hands one last time over the satin before slowly pulling the panties off. 

“Damn you’re beautiful,” he murmured as he slid them down Cas’ legs and dropped them to the floor. Pushing Cas’ legs apart he laid down between them. He could hear the way Cas’ breath quickened in anticipation. 

Dean was not nearly as experienced in blow jobs as some people, but he didn’t want Cas to know that. Casting aside his own performance anxiety he moved closer. Cas’ breath hitched, and his entire body shuddered at the feel of Dean’s tongue on the underside of his cock. Fingers found their way into Dean’s hair, tugging lightly. He took it as a sign that he was doing good. The decision was easy. Just do what felt good to him, so he did.

Dean’s tongue felt incredible, setting every nerve in Cas’ body on fire. He got the feeling that Dean was not very experienced by the way he hesitated, but the last thing he wanted was to embarrass him. Humiliation and embarrassment were things Cas was much too familiar with, and he would never impose that on anyone else. Instead he encouraged, urging the man on, and soon he was enveloped in the pure, velvet heat of Dean’s mouth that had him gasping the man’s name and moaning loudly. Dean grew more confident, using his tongue to swirl around the head of Cas’ cock before swallowing him down almost all the way. Each time he came up he hollowed his cheeks, taking every sound Cas made as further encouragement. When Cas’ fingers tightened in his hair and his hips began to push up, he increased his pace.

“Fuck! Dean! Oh…” Cas moaned. It was turning out to be one of the best blow job of his life. The heat was building quickly and his breathing picked up. “I’m close…” 

Suddenly Dean’s mouth disappeared and Cas let out a strangled whine as the cooler air hit his wet skin, but then Dean’s hand was swiping through the pre-come that was practically pouring out of his cock before gripping him and picking up where his mouth had left off, and then his tongue was running across his perineum. It was like fireworks exploding inside him. Right as he was tipping over the edge again, Dean’s mouth closed over his cock again, swallowing him down.

“Fuck!” Cas choked out as he came. Dean swallowed every drop, and as Cas’ body went limp he finally pulled off. He kissed Cas’ thighs gently before climbing back up to lay over him. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“That was amazing,” Cas purred as he ran his hands down Dean’s body. He frowned when he realized the man was still wearing his boxer briefs. “These, I want them off now.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Dean said but Cas grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. 

“Damn, babe!” Dean gasped as Cas tore his underwear off. Paying attention to Cas, his own dick had softened but it twitched with interest for what was about to happen. 

“Hang on a sec.” Cas reached into the drawer of the desk and fished around until he found his bottle of lube. 

“Uh, I thought we were waiting for like…” Dean watched him as he popped the top on the bottle.

“We are. But wow, I didn’t think you’d...” Cas poured some of the lube into his hand. “Never mind. We’re saving the sex for condoms, and STD testing and a hell of a lot of trust and faith in one another happens before we even think of going bareback.” 

“Bare-what?” Dean was trying to keep up with Cas’ train of thought but there was a hand playing with his balls and a tongue licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, and all rational thought went right out the window. His fingers tangled in the sheets as he tried not to thrust up against the tongue that was dipping into the slit before swallowing him down.

“Holy fuck!” he cried. It didn’t take long at all before he was hard, and he had to fight the urge to come. Cas pushed his legs open more.

“Dean, how experienced are you? With other guys, I mean,” he asked. Dean blushed and hoped it wasn’t obvious. 

“Uh…n-not very. I only came out as bi last year. B-but I-I’m not. I just didn’t like, tell anyone yet. Except my brother, because he’s cool.”

Cas sat back for a second to look at him. “You’re gay?” It took a second before Dean slowly nodded. “But you are more experienced with girls?” Again Dean nodded. “Ok, that’s fine. Have you ever been with a guy before? Has anyone ever opened you up?”

Dean covered his face with his hands and groaned. “No, ok? Don’t hold it against me.”

Cas smoothed his hands over Dean’s thighs and leaned over him. He waited for Dean to drop his hands before he kissed him. “Honey, no one is passing judgment here. There’s no grading, no humiliation. I just wanted to know if what I wanted to do, if it would be alright with you. I promise it will feel good, mind blowing, actually, but I don’t want to scare you if you’ve never experienced it before.”

Dean realized what Cas was telling him and his eyes widened. Hell _yes_ he was on board with that! 

“Yeah, I’m definitely ok with that. I’m dying to know what it feels like.”

Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. “Alright. Just relax, let me work my magic. I won’t need to open you all the way up since we don’t have condoms, but it’s still going to feel good.” 

Dean nodded eagerly and sat up on his elbows to watch as Cas picked up where he had left off. His mouth back on Dean’s cock as he poured some of the lube in one hand.

“Oh!” Dean gasped as a slippery, cold finger slid inside him. Instinctively he clenched his muscles but Cas’ free hand was gently kneading his thigh, urging him to relax, so he dropped his head back down on the pillow and did as Cas wanted. His body was awash with sensations, the way Cas’ mouth moved up and down his cock, working it like he knew exactly how to push every single one of Dean’s buttons to bring him racing towards the finish line, the strange feeling when the first finger was joined by a second equally slippery one, moving in a way that both burned and felt good. He relaxed further, allowing a third finger entrance while Cas’ tongue dipped again into his slit to lap at the pre-come. As he crooked his fingers inside of Dean, he lifted his head to see the man’s face. He already looked completely blissed out, but as they brushed across the man’s prostate, Dean gave a choked scream. Cas smirked, meeting Dean’s gaze in the semi-dark room before sucking his cock down again.

“Oh my _fucking_ God!” Dean cried as the fingers inside of him stroked at that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him while Cas’ mouth continued to work wonders on his cock. One last brush across his prostate had him arching off the bed as he came harder than he ever had before. He shuddered, his body jerking as he rode out his orgasm. Cas slowly withdrew his fingers at the same time he pulled off Dean’s flagging penis.

“I’m guessing you liked that,” Cas said, grinning rather smugly.

“Shit yes! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced!” Dean reached down to drag Cas back up to lay on top of him again.

“Good, I want to make you happy.” Cas tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair as he kissed him again. He was definitely liking kissing this man. Dean caressed Cas’ back, letting his hands slide down to cup the man’s ass.

“I was serious before, Cas. I don’t want this to be the only time we see each other,” Dean said.

“It won’t be. You’re taking me to dinner tomorrow. Err, later today.” Cas giggled and laid his head on Dean’s chest.

“Good. I can’t wait. Where are you taking me Tuesday?”

“Mmm, how does sushi sound?” Cas asked.

“I’ve never had it before,” Dean admitted. Cas gave a mock gasp.

“What a travesty! We must fix that immediately!”

Dean laughed. “Sounds good.”

Cas wanted to lay there the rest of the night just the way they were, but he didn’t trust Balthazar not to take naked pictures of them and pass them around, so he sat up and picked up their pants from the floor. He left the underwear there though. 

“Put these back on, unless you want people on campus knowing what your butt looks like, because if Balthazar comes back and sees us naked, he’ll take pictures.” Cas tossed a pair to Dean who sat up to shrug them back on.

“He’d do that?”

“You don’t know him like I do. He’d make a freaking billboard of it if he could,” Cas said with a laugh.

“Good to know. Keep my butt and jewels covered around Balthazar.” 

Once they were back in their pants Cas stretched out next to Dean, turning onto his side and wrapping his arms and legs around the man. Dean pushed a lock of hair out of the other man’s face before leaning closer to kiss his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, angel,” he whispered.

Cas closed his eyes and smiled. “Mmm, you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting some reader involvement going on here for this one. Keeping in mind that they are 18 year old boys on a college campus. If you can think up antics for Balthazar to drag Cas into, I'll take them into consideration and see if I can work them into the story somehow. All of this while falling in love (Cas). Should make for an interesting story! Let me know what you think. Leave me comments and kudos, you know I love them!
> 
> Also, patience for when I do start adding mayhem into the story. I have 2 ideas already thought up, but I haven't written them in yet. I'm already about 10,000 words in, so it won't be instant, but it WILL be put in. That being said, updates will be Tuesdays and Thursdays!


End file.
